


Firewhisky

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Gen, Intoxication, Sibling Love, Siblings, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "You should have drank it sooner."





	Firewhisky

Sirius opened the fridge, frowning when his eyes couldn’t find the firewhisky he had saved for himself. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his long hair and closed the refrigerator door.

_That little wanker better not_.

"Regulus!" he bellowed and groaned when he was met with silence.

A burp escaped from Regulus' lips as he heard his brother stomping up the stairs. His eyes flickered to the empty bottle of firewhisky that relaxed on the floor, he grinned.

"You should have drank it sooner." Another burp escaped from his lips, "Idiot." Regulus couldn’t help but giggle at Sirius' furious face.


End file.
